The Adventures of Ferret Malfoy
by michiru-fiujimori88
Summary: Set in 4th book, Draco stumble's in greenhouse three, gets hurt and to his embarrassment is saved by a unlikely hero. Neville Longbottom! Of course Neville doesn't know that Draco is the cute white ferret he saved. SLASH, D/N


Title: The Ferret Adventure

Book: Harry Potter

Couples: Draco x Neville, hints of Harry x Cedric, and one-sided Neville x Jin Sung(OC from the same school as Krim is from)

Summery: Set in 4th book, Draco stumble's in greenhouse three, gets hurt and to his embarrassment is saved by a unlikely hero. Neville Longbottom! Of course Neville doesn't know that Draco is the cute white ferret he saved.

Warnings: Fluff, Out of Character -ness, one sided OC love, with Neville and badly written text.

Rating: Pg-13

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~

"You know your mother, Malfoy? That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?" said Harry Potter.

He felt his pale face turned slightly pink.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter." he spat, glaring at Harry.

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," Harry said, turning away.

With lighting speed, Draco reached in his pocket to pull out his wand. His face getting pinker by the minute as the anger he felt consume him. How dare Potter talk to him in like that. He wouldn't stand for it. But before he could pull his wand all the way out, he felt a white hot, tingling pain go though his body and a loud voice that boomed all around him yell out.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

A white hot pain consumed him and he felt his bones shift, breaking and remaining into another form. He sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to leave his body. After a moment of pain, he felt his body settle and mend itself into his new form.

Draco felt his body shivering on the stone- flagged floor, as he notice that the people around him grew ten times bigger. He thought it strange at first, but after a moment he looked down at himself, silently screaming when he notice his body covered in fur, paws and a tail. He really didn't care about what animal he was, all he cared about was how Moody was going to fix it.

Seconds later panic and horror had him. It didn't describe just how he felt at the moment. He looked around hoping to find someone that would help him, Crabbe bent down to pick him up but before he could even get to him all the way, Moody spoke again and this time he yelled at Crabbe.

" LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.

He gave a startled yelp that came out more like a squeak and with his heart beating a mile a minute, he saw Moody turn toward them, then start to limp toward him, Crabbe, and Goyle. He gave a terrified squeak, his body shaking as he took off, streaking down to the dungeons.

"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand him again.

Slowly he felt his tiny, thin body raise to the sky. Below his line of version he could see his long, white, furry tail hang down as he rose ten feet in the air. He gave another terrified squeak as he fell toward the floor with a loud smack, and then he rose upward once more. He felt his body go numb allover as he went smack to the floor once more. He couldn't hear Moody with the sounds of his own heartbeat beating in his ears and the loud sound of ringing bouncing around him.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody, as he rose higher and higher. All he could do was squeal in pain and thrashed around as mush as he could, hoping the pain will go away. "Stinking, cowardly, Scummy thing to do.."

He was being thrown around like a useless doll and there was nothing he could do about it. The up and down motions were starting to make him sick and he could already feel his body losing strength as he wished to met the blackness, he knew that would soon find him. And when she came, he would gladly met her, for the pain that consumed him had his whole body growing numb and bruised.

He flew through the air, his paws and tail flailing about helplessly as Moody took his time "teaching" him on the ways of not battling.

"Never-do-that-again" Moody yelled out each word as his body took another beating to the floor, then bounced up into the air and then down to the floor again.

Draco vaguely hear the man yell as his stomach rolled and he gasped with a weak squeaking sound.

He didn't think that Moody would actually turn him into a ferret, that kind of punishment was unthinkable. No one used those kind of tactics anymore, but he was wrong.

"Professor Moody!" a shocked voice shouted.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," Moody calmly said, as he rose him higher and higher in the sky.

"What-what are you doing?" McGonagall asked as hers eyes followed him as his body rose still in the air. He wanted to yell, to plea for help, but his body hurt and he couldn't really make out much from his place in the air. He was lucky that Moody had a loud voice or he wouldn't have notice that McGonagall stood there waiting for Moody's reply.

"Teaching" said Moody.

"Teach-Moody, is that… is that a student?" shrieked McGonagall as her books fall out of her arms.

"Yup!" Moody smiled.

"No!" cried McGonagall, she ran toward them, a moment later Moody dropped him to the ground with a smack. "Moody, we don't use that kind of punishment on a student." she yelled as Moody turned toward her.

"Well maybe we should start, nobody is scared of detentions, I thought maybe a good sharp shock would…"

Not wanting to wait on Moody to finish what he was saying, Draco Pushed aside the pain as he picked himself off the floor, he quickly ran, not caring were he went as long as it was far away from Mad-Eye Moody.

Pushing his tiny paws as fast as they could go, Draco's eyes blurred making it hard for him to know where he was going, but it really didn't matter as long as he got far away from Moody. Running past blurry gray buildings he rounded a corner, then took a right, a left, then another left, until he came to an open door.

With a deafening groan his body trembled and then finally gave out, with a heavy sigh he crashed to the ground, his body protested as his muscles tried to move and work itself in to a more confinable position.

He gave a cry when he saw blood running down his leg. Feeling the world spin around him and closed his eyes against the sight. He passed out a moment later.

* * *

><p>"Moody? Were is Malfoy?" asked a concerned McGonagall. She looked to her left and then right and with each passing second her concern grew larger.<p>

"He Ran, that little.." Moody started to say but McGongall snapped at Moody. "This is you're fault. We need to find him."

Moody waved her off and glanced up at the sky, like he had no care in the world.

"The spell will wear off in a few hours, let him be. Besides he looks betters as a ferret!" Moody huffed as he strolled toward the castle.

McGonagall followed him in protest and all the onlookers, looked on in shock as Moody continue to not listen to a word the other teacher was saying. They were amazed and stunned that McGonagall didn't tell the headmaster.

But when both teachers were out of sight, they all went back to what they were doing, not caring about the boy that escaped down the hall as a ferret.

* * *

><p>Awhile later when he opened his eyes, it was hard to see at first, but with what he could make out, around him were many different shades of greens, browns and yellows. With his eyes still dazed and unfocused, he got up shakily at first, his legs wobbling with the first three steps, until finally his vision clear and he could make out were he was, soon his steps found strong footing as he walked along an empty aisle.<p>

Greenhouse three? Of all the places he ended up in, it had to be greenhouse three!

Draco swore slightly to himself on his bad luck. He had to get out of here, before some dumb plat got him and killed him. Wouldn't that be the embarrassment to his family. He could see the headline of the Prophet now.

_Young Malfoy died at Hogwarts from a deadly plant as a ferret._

A rustling noise nearby made he jump. He listened closely to what it was and swore as he remembered that there were many poisonous and deathly plants here and the fact that he wasn't human made his skin crawl.

He turned back to the door he came in from and noticed that it was locked. _Great, just Great!_

It was just his luck to have the only door shut and locked, trapping him in with killer plants. What now?


End file.
